


That's Not What You Said Last Night

by comicsandshadowhunters



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsandshadowhunters/pseuds/comicsandshadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://superbatheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/135210991143/so-clark-is-such-a-innocent-farmboy-that-when-even</p>
<p>Basically, Clark is an innocent child and Bruce is corrupting him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not What You Said Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the story so woohoo

Bruce couldn't stop the smile that snuck up on him, Clark was just too damn _easy_. All he had to do was say "that's what she said," and the Kryptonian's face became as red as his cape.

Clark glared at him from the passenger seat, his face still burning. Bruce was driving both of them out to Smallville for the weekend to see Clark's mother before the next (and probably entirely too long) Justice League mission. The car ride was only about three hours, but Bruce was taking advantage of every second.

They'd been dating for almost a year, but the billionaire had only recently learned of Clark's loss of control whenever he said something even remotely dirty. So of course he took full advantage of this situation, loving that he was one of the few people that could bring such a lovely shade of crimson to _the_ Superman's face.

"Bruce, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and all, but please, for the sake of Ma's heart, get this all out of your system now," Clark groaned, the color slowing leaving his face.

"Of course Clark, as long as you promise to reward for my good behavior, _later_ ," Bruce said lowly, causing Clark's face to redden for the millionth time.

"Jesus Christ, Bruce," Clark groaned, shifting uncomfortably in the leather seat.

Bruce couldn't hold his laughter in anymore, and lost it as the world's most loved superhero swore.

Eventually, Clark joined in on the laughter echoing around the insanely nice car. They finished the car ride just enjoying each other's company, interrupted only a few more times by Bruce's crude jokes.

When they arrived dinner was already getting started. They both received almost violent hugs from the woman cooking. Bruce was only slightly uncomfortable during this, having gotten used to the woman's affection. As she went outside to finish some laundry she had put aside, Clark began finishing the dinner left behind. Bruce was content just to watch, only occasionally asking why Clark never cooked for him.

Minutes passed in silence until Clark, annoyed by some of the more tedious tasks, began to complain.

"It's too _hard_ ," Clark whined, immediately realizing his mistake.

Bruce grinned, leaving any sense of self control behind as he joked, "That's not what you said last night."

The playboy's face dropped as a rather feminine gasp from behind him.

Bruce's eyes widened, just as Clark began to smirk.

_Shit_ , he thought as he turned around, putting on the most guilty, but charming face he could muster.

Before he made the complete turn though, something rather hard hit his backside.

"Bruce Wayne, that is completely inappropriate and in front of an old lady like me! Apologize, now!" the woman practically screeched, holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

Bruce glared at the grinning Clark as he faced the traumatized woman, "I am terribly sorry Mrs. Kent, I promise it will not happen again." _At least not in your presence_ , he thought to himself.

She sighed, reaching up to place a hand on the billionaire's guilty face, "It's alright, dear, and as for you," she turned slightly to glare at the giggling man behind Bruce, "wipe that smug grin off your face and set the table."

Clark quickly straightened and began pulling plates and silverware from cabinets, "Yes ma'am."

As she turned to finish up her chores, Bruce made his way over to the taller man placing a chaste kiss to his neck before grabbing a few of the plates from his lover's hand, "Let me help, Mr. Cheeky," he teased.

"Oh, _I'm_ the cheeky one now, huh?" Clark joked, following the other man into the dining room.

"Always have been, Clark 'Let's Flirt in the Watchtower' Kent."

The Kryptonian laughed, pulling Bruce into a loving kiss, "It's not my fault your Batsuit leaves all of nothing to the imagination."


End file.
